Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous
by Garu0212
Summary: :SongFic: Oneshot-Songfic. Gregory y Christopher tienen su primera vez y Christopher quiere que la primera vez de Gregory sea especial. Se que no es un buen Summary, por que se supone que esto no tenia summary n.nU LEMMON GREGSTOPHE O GROPHE n.n Cancion: Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous de Michael Jackson. NOTA: este oneshot se encuentra en 'Drabbles South Park' n.n Disfrutenlo!


**Hola queridas lectoras ^^**

**Bueno antes que nada, este fic se encuntra en 'Drabbles South Park' y decidi hacerlo un Oneshot-Songfic.**

**He recibido muchas visitas por el, al parecer les gusto el Lemmon Grestopher que hice, y decidi que otros que no leen 'Drabbles South Park' tambien puedan leer esto.**

**La cancion es 'Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous' de Michael Jackson, del que yo soy fan :3**

**Les dejo los links en YouTube, de la version en frances, pero tambien español e ingles:**

**-watch?v=wu_UvqP6PKs **_(Versión Francés)_

**-watch?v=Tai2j3dVSUQ **_(Versión Ingles)_

**-watch?v=5joP1q6_AZg&feature=fvwrel **_(Versión Español)_

**Bueno esos son los links en YouTube, espero que les guste el oneshot-songfic y pues disfrútenlo.**

**Esto tiene LEMMON, creo que quedo muy bien, a mi me gusto y espero que les guste**

**PAREJA: Gregstophe**

**CANCION: Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous**

**DISCLAIMER: South Park No Me Pertenece Es De Trey Parker Y Matt Stone Y La Canción De Michael Jackson**

* * *

_**Je Ne Veux Pas La Fin De Nous**_

_Je ferme les yeux  
Je me sens fiévreux  
Sans toi j'ai froid  
J'aimerais t'appeler  
J'aimerais prononcer que toi, que toi  
Ce que je ressens_

En medio del bosque, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña junto a un lago. Ahí dos personas se encontraban.

-Estás seguro de hacer esto, puedo esperar y lo sabes- decía un chico castaño mientras este tomaba las manos de su pareja.

Los dos chicos de 17 años estaban a punto de entregarse el uno al otro, demostrar su amor. Se encontraban al lado de la chimenea de la cabaña, afuera de la cabaña estaba nevando, pero dentro de la cabaña era mucho mas caliente.

_Personne ne comprend  
Je me sens si bien de t'aimer  
Pour la première fois  
Je sais que c'est toi  
J'ai besoin de rêver  
Je vais t'emmener_

Gregory y Christopher han sido novios por casi medio año (que corto tiempo XD) y Gregory está listo para dar el siguiente paso a la relación. Christopher no tiene problema con esperar, el ama a Gregory y él lo esperara cuanto tiempo sea necesario.

-Si estoy seguro, por favor…. Hazme el amor- decía Gregory mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios tomando la iniciativa. Christopher tomo la mejilla de Gregory para poder extender el beso.

-Tus deseos son ordenes _Mon Amour_- Christopher volvió a besar Gregory pero esta vez de una manera más apasionada pero sin dejar la suavidad y gentileza en el beso

_L'été finira  
Près du feu de bois  
On fera l'amour  
Blottie contre toi  
Je te dirai tout bas  
Tu me rends folle_

Los besos fueron transformándose mas y mas apasionados, Christopher acostaba a Gregory en la cama que pusieron en el suelo cerca de la chimenea. Gregory se abrazaba del cuello de Christopher, mientras este sostenía su cadera con un brazo y con la otra desabotonaba la camisa de Gregory.

Gregory tenía que admitir que estaba asustado y algo nervioso, nunca había hecho algo así, pero tenía mucha confianza en Christopher, este nunca le haría daño. Una vez desabotonada la camisa de Gregory empezó a tocar el pecho de Gregory de arriba abajo, tocando cada centímetro de piel que se topaba su mano.

Gregory se estremeció un poco al sentir la mano del francés recorrer su pecho, y abdomen. Christopher se separo del beso y le quito la camisa a Gregory. Iba volver a empezar a besar a Gregory pero este intentaba quitar la camiseta de castaño. Christopher entendiendo el mensaje se dejo que se la quitara y así poder seguir.

_Ce que je ressens personne ne comprend  
Je me sens si bien près de toi  
J'en perd ma fierté  
Je ne veux plus tricher  
La vérité pour moi  
C'est la vie avec toi_

Gregory miro el pecho de su amado, y empezó a besarlo en todos lados. Christopher soltaba suspiros y uno que otro gemido. Gregory recorrió el pecho y abdomen de su amado hasta llegar al cuello, mejillas y hasta sus labios y darle un beso con ternura.

Christopher volvió a besar Gregory haciendo un camino desde los labios, la mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde empezaba a dejar marcas de color rojizas. Gregory solo dejaba que el francés lo consintiera. Christopher empezó a deshacerse del pantalón y ropa interior de Gregory, y a abajarlos lentamente y empezando a acariciar su entrepierna.

_Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Et si ca stoppe  
Je crois que je deviendrais fou  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous_

-Ah…Nnh…- Gregory solo soltaba gemidos por las caricias del castaño. Christopher satisfecho con la reacción del rubio decidió hacerlo un poco más rápido.

-Ah…Chris…Christopher… Nnh…- Christopher empezó a lamer y besar el pecho de su rubio. Quería que su primera vez fuera linda y especial y quería consentirlo al máximo. Christopher empezó a lamer el pecho de Gregory de arriba para abajo, hasta llegar a un punto exacto.

-AHH… Christopher…- Gregory acariciaba con una mano los castaños cabellos de Christopher mientras con la otra sostenía con fuerza la sabana de la cama.

Christopher empezó lamer y besar el pene de su amado, mientras este se retorcía del placer debajo de el. Christopher empezó a ir más rápido.

_Et danser tout l'hiver  
Sans toi c'est un enfer  
Ne t'en vas pas  
Et pouvoir t'embrasser  
J'en tremble rien d'y penser  
Tout te donner_

-Aaahh…. Christopher… deten…te… me correré- Christopher no detuvo su tarea y solo lo hizo más rápido. Al poco tiempo Gregory no aguanto y termino corriéndose en la boca del castaño.

Christopher levanto la cabeza y se limpio la comisura de los labios. Observo a Gregory, ahí debajo de él se encontraba Gregory desnudo, sonrojado y con la respiración agitaba.

Gregory voltio a ver Christopher y este solo lo beso en toda la cara, los labios, las mejillas, y el cuello. Aprovechando la distracción del rubio tomo un poco de lubricante y empezó a sentir la entrada de Gregory, este se sobresalto un poco.

-No te preocupes… no te voy…. a lastimar- decía Christopher entre besos que le propinaba al rubio. Gregory solo asintió con la cabeza dando a entender a Christopher que podía continuar.

_Les femmes d'avant toi  
Ne comptent même pas  
J'ai oublié tout ton passé  
Le terre pous trembler  
La guerre éclater  
Je supporterai tout  
Écoute-moi mon amour_

Christopher introdujo un dedo en su entraba, Gregory solo se sostenía de los hombros y cuello de Christopher, el dolor que sentía se fue transformando el placer y empezó a relajarse poco a poco. Christopher aprovecho y metió un segundo y tercer dedo mientras observaba las expresiones de Gregory. Este tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y soltaba gemidos y tenía ciertos temblores en su cuerpo, como si pequeñas corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo.

Christopher no aguanto más, retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Gregory mientras este no sostuvo el gemido de tal acción. Christopher se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Levanto un poco las piernas de Gregory y se posiciono en la entrada de Gregory.

-Puedo ponerlo dentro?- decía Christopher mientras miraba a Gregory, este solo rodeo el cuello de Christopher y lo beso y asintió con la cabeza

-Si… por favor ha-hazlo rápido- decía Gregory entre el placer que traía. Christopher no desobedeció la orden y entro lentamente en el rubio. Este solo soltó un pequeño gemido.

-No dolio del todo o si?- pregunto Christopher.

-Para nada, po-podrias…moverte por favor- Decía o más bien suplicaba Gregory a Christopher. Christopher empezó a moverse lentamente dentro del rubio.

_Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Et si ca stoppe  
Je crois que je deviendrais fou  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous_

Dentro de la cabaña el ambiente estaba caliente, la chimenea daba un toque mágico a toda esa situación. Christopher besaba al rubio en el cuello mientras este se deleitaba del placer que le daba el castaño.

Christopher empezó a ir más rápido, ambos se movían a un compas exacto, se podían escuchar los gemidos, suspiros de ambos y los nombres que salían de la boca de cada uno. Christopher tomo la erección de Gregory y empezó a acariciarlo al tiempo que iba con las embestidas

_Notre amour brillera dans ce monde  
Il m'a vraiment tout apporté  
Donne-moi ton corps et ton âme  
Pour te dire amour, toujours, je veux te garder_

El clímax estaba cerca y ambos lo sabían

-AHHH… Christopher… no aguanto más…Ahhh!-

-Solo un poco….mas _mon amour_….falta poco-

Unas embestidas más y Christopher se corrió dentro de Gregory y este en la mano y pecho de su amado. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latían con fuerza. Christopher beso una y otra vez a su rubio y este correspondía con fervor y pasión. Christopher salió del interior de Gregory y se posicionaba a su lado en la cama, y tapaba a ambos con unas mantas.

Después de un momento de silencio, Gregory empezó a hablar.

_Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Je ne veux pas la fin de nous  
Et si ca stoppe  
Je crois que je deviendrais fou_

-I love you Christopher- decía mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de su amado

-Je t'aime trop Gregory- decía Christopher mientras besaba la frente de su amado y ambos cerraban los ojos para darse un merecido descanso, al lado de una calientita chimenea y el calor de sus cuerpos.

_**Je ne veux pas la fin de nous**_

* * *

**Bien pues hay esta el Lemmon, del cual aun recibo visistas, y me alegra que les guste :3**

**Y espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado ;3**

**Bueno espero sus review, opiniones, comentarios, saludos, lo que sea de parte de ustedes.**

**Au Revoir Besos Y Abrazos n.n**


End file.
